In traditional telephony networks, organizations often provide telephone services using a public branch exchange (PBX) configured to support multiple telephone extensions. Usually, a voicemail system attached to the PBX provides voicemail services for extensions serviced by the PBX. For example, if a serviced telephone extension fails to answer a call, the PBX will forward the call to the voicemail system. The voicemail system, upon receiving a message for one of the extensions, will inform the PBX, which in turn informs the extension to provide a message waiting indication, such as a blinking light.